


Rise Again

by Takkun_Holmes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tragic Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkun_Holmes/pseuds/Takkun_Holmes
Summary: Dal prologo:Fece scorrere la playlist e, come di consuetudine, il suo dito andò a fermarsi su una canzone in particolare: Rise Again.Quando la fece partire, Ranmaru indirizzò lo sguardo verso il cielo terso di quel pomeriggio.Il giorno seguente sarebbe stato il primo di aprile, lo stesso giorno in cui, una decina di anni prima, il destino gli aveva riservato un inaspettato scherzo, facendogli incontrare un ragazzo che con la sua inesauribile vitalità e il sorriso sempre ben piantato sulle labbra, gli aveva cambiato la vita.Rise Again era la loro canzone.Sua e di quel ragazzo che un tempo rispondeva al nome di Reiji Kotobuki.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“Even if I lose everything, I’ll still love only you”So in love… I don’t want to be apart from youEven if my dreams are ripped to shreds“Even in stormy winds… Even if lightning strikes… I will not fall again”





	1. Prologo

 

 

**[Tokyo, 31 marzo 2025]**

 

 

Una delicata brezza primaverile accarezzò il viso dell’ormai affermato cantante Kurosaki Ranmaru, e il profumo dei fiori di ciliegio, che pian piano stavano iniziando a sbocciare, arrivò alle sue narici, regalandogli sì una piacevole sensazione di tranquillità, ma al contempo innescando nella sua mente dei ricordi che gli fecero assumere un’espressione carica di malinconia.

Prese un profondo respiro e, scacciando momentaneamente quei pensieri, tirò fuori da una tasca il cellulare per controllare l’ora, ringhiando nell’appurare che la persona che stava aspettando fosse in ritardo di ben un quarto d’ora.

«Avevamo detto di incontrarci alle sedici in punto. Invece di ricordarmi sempre chi è il maggiore tra i due, dovresti imparare ad essere puntuale, razza di deficiente.»

Con un sospiro, Ranmaru si tolse la custodia del suo basso dalla spalla, appoggiandola accuratamente contro un muretto, a fianco a lui. Si ripromise di rimanere lì solo per altri cinque minuti, se non si fosse presentato in quel lasso di tempo, allora avrebbe levato le tende, incamminandosi senza di lui. Dall’altra tasca prese le sue immancabili cuffie, deciso ad ascoltarsi almeno qualche brano per ingannare l’attesa: un po’ di musica l’avrebbe sicuramente aiutato a non perdere la già precaria pazienza. Fece scorrere la playlist e, come di consuetudine, il suo dito andò a fermarsi su una canzone in particolare: _Rise again_. Definirla vera e propria canzone, in realtà, non era corretto. Aveva la melodia, certo, ma era priva di qualcuno che cantasse il testo. Non che non lo avessero scritto, tempo addietro, ma a causa di diversi avvenimenti, era stato impossibile incidere questa canzone, e in alcun modo, l’aveva giurato, sarebbe finito per cantarla da solo o, peggio, in duetto con qualcun altro. Non aveva comunque bisogno delle loro voci incise per avere i brividi nell’ascoltarla, bastava che chiudesse gli occhi e lasciasse che la sua memoria e il suo cuore facessero il resto, scombussolandolo come se ogni volta fosse la prima. Era forse un po’ masochista da parte sua, ma sentiva che se non avesse fatto altrimenti, gli sarebbe stato impossibile risorgere e lenire, almeno in buona parte, certe ferite. Quando la fece partire, Ranmaru indirizzò lo sguardo verso il cielo terso di quel pomeriggio. Il giorno seguente sarebbe stato il primo di aprile, lo stesso giorno in cui, una decina di anni prima, il destino gli aveva riservato un inaspettato scherzo, facendogli incontrare un ragazzo che con la sua inesauribile vitalità e il sorriso sempre ben piantato sulle labbra, gli aveva cambiato la vita, portando nella sua quotidianità una luce così accecante che era stata in grado di eliminare ogni traccia dell’oscurità che all’epoca lo teneva prigioniero di se stesso.

Rise again era la _loro_ canzone.

Sua e di quel ragazzo che un tempo rispondeva al nome di _Reiji Kotobuki_.


	2. È risaputo che la pioggia non porta mai nulla di buono...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can at least make the notes in english.  
> I don't know how many of you will even open this story seeing that is written in italian, but I want to thank in advance those who will try to read it through Google translator-san (I didn't expect comments or kudos, and it made me really happy ;w;)  
> Basically, what do you need to know about this story?  
> It will be a mix of what I know about the gameverse (very little, just a couple of information ;w;) and A LOT of my headcanons about Reiji and Ranmaru.  
> Hope you will enjoy the reading <33

**[Tokyo, 1 Aprile 2015]**

 

 

 

_Rabbia. Frustrazione. Impotenza. Odio. Morte._

_È sano per un essere umano avere così tanta negatività radicata fin nell’anima?_

_Da quanto, poi? Tanto, troppo tempo per rimanerne indifferenti._

_Eppure era diventata una sua specialità giocarci attorno, per così dire._

_Uno dei suoi hobby preferiti, se non il suo unico._

_Era così semplice e liberatorio prendere tutta quell’oscurità e trasferirla dal suo cuore a degli innocui e puri fogli bianchi, creando testi di canzoni che finivano addirittura per essere apprezzati._

_Ma quello non era abbastanza._

_Aveva bisogno di altro per trovare della vera pace._

_Qualcosa che mettesse a tacere la sua fottuta mente._

_Qualcosa che fosse forte abbastanza da mozzargli il fiato._

_Definitivamente._

 

 

**05:50**

 

 

Ranmaru rilasciò un ringhio di protesta quando sentì la sveglia interrompere quella che era stata una dormita decisamente _troppo_ breve.

Ancora con gli occhi chiusi, allungò una mano verso il pavimento, tastando alla cieca le piastrelle nel tentativo di trovare il cellulare e interrompere Highway to Hell, una canzone che senz’altro adorava degli AC/DC ma… _no_.

Doveva assolutamente fermarla prima che il suo si trasformasse in odio puro.

Chi diavolo glielo aveva fatto fare di mettere una delle canzoni della sua playlist come sveglia?

Ah, già, l’odio ancora più smisurato per le suonerie preimpostate dei cellulari.

« _’Fanculo_.» imprecò, rotolando giù dal divano e afferrando finalmente quel dannato aggeggio per zittirlo una volta per tutte.

Il silenzio tornò presto ad aleggiare in quei miseri ventiquattro metri quadri del suo appartamento, permettendogli di sentire più chiaramente un rumore che gli fu gradito quanto un pugno sui denti.

« _Non è vero_ …» disse poco prima di sdraiarsi nuovamente, questa volta sul pavimento e con il lenzuolo bellamente aggrovigliato attorno alle gambe.

_Pioggia_.

Gocce di pioggia si stavano abbattendo contro la tapparella abbassata del bagno, ma non era propriamente quello a disturbarlo, quanto più l’idea di che cosa avrebbe dovuto affrontare quel giorno una volta messo piede fuori casa.

Sì perché per Ranmaru Kurosaki pioggia significava una sola cosa: _sfiga, tanta sfiga_.

Non si era mai reputato una persona capace di credere a roba come la sfortuna, il Karma o che altro, ma aveva presto cambiato idea grazie a una serie di _non poi così piacevoli eventi_ che si era visto costretto ad affrontare più volte proprio in giorni piovosi come quello.

Era come un programma già scritto per lui da chissà quale ragazzone presente lassù in cielo che, non avendo niente di meglio da fare, sembrava intrattenersi volentieri facendogliene passare di tutti i colori.

«Non posso neanche suonare in strada quando piove.»

Ranmaru si passò una mano tra i capelli tinti – albini da ormai qualche anno -, pressando pollice e indice rispettivamente sulle meningi mentre osservava stancamente il soffitto, indirizzando lo sguardo ad un angolo ammuffito che aveva attirato solo ora la sua attenzione.

Trasse un profondo respiro e contò fino a tre prima di sollevare di scatto il busto e mettersi in piedi, rischiando di inciampare un paio di volte.

Una volta stiracchiatosi a dovere e libero dal lenzuolo – che si premurò di lanciare sul divano con un gesto secco e irritato -, riprese in mano il cellulare per ricontrollare l’ora, constatando che si erano fatte le sei in punto.

Impiegò più o meno una quindicina di minuti per prepararsi e, poco prima di uscire, si piegò sulle ginocchia davanti al suo basso per congedarsi.

Non poteva di certo portarselo dietro con la pioggia visto che non aveva un ombrello - o meglio, visto che quest’ultimo era andato a farsi benedire qualche settimana fa grazie a un’eccessiva folata di vento, guarda caso proprio in un giorno con il medesimo maltempo -, e non gli sarebbe nemmeno passato per l’anticamera del cervello di bagnare la custodia.

Per un giorno ne avrebbe fatto a meno.

Rimase ad osservarla per un po’ e ne accarezzò le corde, sogghignando.

«Ci vediamo stasera, okay? Ciao, piccola.»

Così dicendo tornò in piedi e si decise finalmente ad uscire di casa, sospirando.

La forza di correre per prendere in tempo il treno non cercò nemmeno di trovarla.

Si tirò su il cappuccio della felpa, infilò le mani nelle tasche e cominciò a camminare con molta calma.

Tanto, in un modo o nell’altro, sarebbe finito col perderlo, ne era certo, quindi perché sforzarsi?

 

 

§§§§

 

Quando arrivò al _Nuovo Transito Yurikamome_ il treno non lo perse.

Ma non perché la fortuna si era degnata di venirgli a fare visita, bensì questo non era ancora arrivato.

Avrebbe fatto mezz’ora di ritardo per chissà quale problema tecnico, guarda tu il caso!

Non sapeva se ridere o mandare ancora al diavolo la pioggia.

Ormai fradicio da capo a piedi le opzioni erano quindi due: restare fermo a far nulla e aspettare l’arrivo del treno, o percorrere il Rainbow Bridge a piedi e arrivare in mezz’ora alla baia di Odaiba con il rischio però di beccarsi una polmonite.

Inutile dire che cosa scelse, ma sapeva che se ne sarebbe presto pentito una volta arrivato al Parsley’s: poteva già sentire i toni di rimprovero di Yume e Satoshi.

 

_«Ranmaru, tesoro, questa volta ti ammalerai davvero gravemente!»_

_«Ragazzo, sei proprio un disastro! Che cosa dobbiamo fare con te e quella testa dura come il marmo?!»_

 

Piegò gli angoli della bocca all’insù in un lieve sorriso.

Chi erano Yume e Satoshi?

Probabilmente gli unici che, insieme alla musica, rappresentavano una parte fondamentale in quella che poteva spacciare con il nome di vita.

Aveva avuto modo di conoscerli alla tenera età di quattro anni, quando ancora i due lavoravano come cuochi in una delle navi da crociera di suo padre.

Simpatici, caldi, generosi e in possesso di doti culinarie che conquistarono fin dalla prima portata il suo stomaco e quello del suo vecchio.

Ancora se li ricordava gli occhi di suo padre durante uno dei rari pasti con la famiglia al completo. Le sue iridi grigiastre divennero visibilmente più luminose ad ogni boccone, e anche… come riuscire a spiegarlo a parole?

_Vive_ , probabilmente. Sì, quella era la parola giusta.

Per questo motivo quest’ultimo si offrì di finanziare più che volentieri il sogno dei talentuosi cuochi: possedere finalmente un loro ristorante, che chiamarono appunto Parsley’s. Ma alla morte di suo padre, senza che i due avessero più una stabile situazione economica su cui poter fare affidamento, i problemi iniziarono a sorgere sia per la sua famiglia che per loro.

Ranmaru, spinto da una necessità propria e, soprattutto, dalla voglia di aiutare quegli anziani - con cui era riuscito a instaurare un rapporto che non era lontanamente paragonabile a quello che aveva avuto con i suoi genitori - iniziò ironicamente a lavorare per loro come cuoco e, quando capitava, anche come tuttofare, rispondendo a diversi annunci sparsi per la città di Tokyo.

Ciò che riusciva a mettere da parte, oltre che a servirgli da sostentamento mensile, veniva in parte spedito a sua madre e alla sorella minore, che ora vivevano a chilometri di distanza da lui in una delle residenze di campagna dei Kurosaki, una delle poche cose che era rimasta loro in possesso grazie anche all’aiuto della nonna paterna.

Se qualcuno si fosse complimentato con lui per la considerazione che sembrava mostrare nei confronti della sua famiglia, probabilmente avrebbe risposto che tutto quello non lo stava facendo perché ci teneva, ma solo perché in quanto figlio maggiore aveva delle responsabilità a cui adempiere.

Poco importava se queste ultime lo avevano reso indifferente davanti a quelle ambizioni che, solo un paio di anni prima, lo avevano spinto a lasciare casa ad una giovane età, desideroso non solo di inseguire i suoi sogni, ma anche bisognoso di poter assaporare quella libertà che fin dalla nascita gli era stata negata.

Ora come ora il diciottenne si accontentava semplicemente di vivere la giornata come meglio poteva, abbandonando quello stato di completa apatia solo quando si ritrovava con il basso tra le mani, usando quantomeno la musica come valvola di sfogo per non essere completamente sopraffatto dall’intera situazione.

Non sempre però il locale riusciva ad avere molti clienti e di conseguenza sufficienti entrate utili per sanare i debiti.

Nonostante Odaiba fosse una famosa meta turistica per gli abitanti di Tokyo, ricca di attrazioni come la rinomata riproduzione in scala ridotta della Statua della Libertà, o la popolare ruota panoramica, conosciuta anche con il nome di _Daikanransha_ , il Parsley’s non sembrava essere abbastanza giovane e fresco agli occhi delle persone.

Motivo per cui Ranmaru trovò un altro modo per racimolare denaro in più sia per lui che per Yume e Satoshi.

Decise di mettere a nudo ogni suo stato d’animo più intimo e nascosto con chiunque fosse stato disposto a fermarsi e ad ascoltarlo: iniziò a suonare per strada, riuscendo a guadagnare volta per volta un bel gruzzoletto.

Dalla strada, poi, Ranmaru si spostò anche nel locale con la sua attuale band, organizzando alcune serate per attirare nuovi clienti e raddoppiare, se non triplicare il guadagno totale.

Lui stesso era diventato un’attrazione di Odaiba, e per quanto l’idea non lo facesse impazzire, finché riusciva a “tenere a bada” tutti quei debiti andava bene così.

Quando finalmente percorse il Rainbow Bridge e si fece un altro bel pezzo di camminata tra le strade della baia, arrivato al Parsley’s aspettò qualche secondo prima di entrare. Da fuori poté sentire chiaramente le voci di Satoshi al bancone e di quelli che erano quasi sicuramente il signore e la signora Takishima, gli unici che a quell’ora si presentavano ogni giorno per bere del tè e scambiare quattro chiacchiere tra amici.

Si prese qualche altro attimo prima di aprire la porta e mostrarsi finalmente agli occhi dei presenti, che si ammutolirono all’istante.

Li salutò con un _‘giorno_ atono, ma nessuno dei tre ricambiò.

Intuendo il motivo, Ranmaru si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo, incontrando un’ampia pozzanghera ai suoi piedi, poi lo rialzò e mosse una mano davanti a sé, come per minimizzare la cosa.

«Ci penso io, tranquilli, voi continuate pure.»

A quella frase seguì subito una manata sul bancone e un’alzata d’occhi al soffitto da parte di Ranmaru.

«Figliolo!» tuonò Satoshi, andandogli incontro. «Potresti spiegare?!» gli tirò all’indietro il cappuccio, passandogli una mano tra i capelli umidi.

Il signor Takishima scosse la testa e riprese a bere il suo tè, così come fece la sua signora, lasciandosi sfuggire una leggera risata alla scena.

«Non è nulla di grave, ora vado e-»

«Cos’è stato? Oh, Ranmaru, sei- Perché sei tutto bagnato?! Non avevi un ombrello a casa, tesoro?» si unì Yume, di ritorno dalla cucina con dei biscotti in una teglia, che lasciò però abbandonati su uno dei tavoli della sala per dedicare al ragazzo tutte le sue attenzioni.

«Santo cielo.» gli tastò le maniche della felpa, rabbrividendo alla sola idea di poter avere addosso quegli abiti.

«Sei anche ghiacciato.» Satoshi appoggiò il dorso della mano sulla sua guancia, aggrottando ancora di più le sopracciglia.

«È primavera, ormai, e camminare sotto la pioggia senza un ombrello non mi ucciderà.» fece un passo indietro, allontanandosi dai due.

Ciò che ottenne in risposta furono delle mani appoggiate sui fianchi e degli sguardi di rimprovero da parte di entrambi.

«Sembra un pulcino indifeso.» Ranmaru inorridì.

_Pulcino? Lui? L’aveva visto bene, vero?_

«No, è solo un testone che non imparerà mai ad utilizzare bene questa qui.» gli picchiettò la nocca dell’indice sulla fronte, Satoshi. «Potevi startene a casa se non avevi l’ombrello! Un giorno di lavoro senza di te non ci avrebbe uccisi, figliolo.» il suo tono si fece più affettuoso e paterno.

Yume annuì, sorridendo gentile.

«Che ne dici di tornare a casa e startene al caldo?»

«Nel buco in cui vive non riuscirà mai a stare al caldo! Vado a prendere le chiavi di casa nostra, puoi rimanere lì. E vado a prendere anche un ombrello.»

«Satoshi-»

Ma a Satoshi bastò solo fulminarlo con la coda dell’occhio per metterlo a tacere.

Ranmaru lanciò un’occhiata ai signori Takishima, entrambi divertiti dalla faccenda, riabbassando poi lo sguardo verso il basso, incontrando nuovamente la pozzanghera. «Lasciate almeno che prenda un panno e asciughi…»

Ma prima ancora che Yume potesse rilasciare un sospiro sconsolato, qualcun altro fece il suo ingresso all’interno del Parsley’s.

«Woah, cosa abbiamo qui? Qualcuno è entrato per sbaglio nella doccia con i vestiti? Ranny, pensavo fossi più sveglio di così.»

E Ranmaru non poté che fare una smorfia infastidita, voltandosi verso il proprietario di quella voce.

«Kurou.» sibilò, e il suo sguardo fu attirato da alcune buste nelle sue mani.

«Cosa ci fai sveglio a quest’ora?» alzò un sopracciglio, e la sua smorfia si accentuò ulteriormente quando alle sue narici giunse un terribile odore, quella che il ragazzo, suo collega di lavoro, spacciava per acqua di colonia di marca.

Il corvino si limitò a ghignare e scrollare le spalle, facendosi strada all’interno del locale e posando le due buste sopra a un tavolo, di fianco ai biscotti portati precedentemente da Yume.

«Ho fatto un salto in lavanderia.» disse, prendendo posto scompostamente, con le gambe divaricate e il gomito del braccio destro appoggiato sullo schienale della sedia.

Si sistemò il ciuffo di capelli sul davanti, ammirando le punte recentemente tinte di rosso.

«C’è una ragazza con delle forme da urlo che è sempre lì il martedì e il venerdì. Ha giusto una vocetta stridula poco sopportabile, ma conosco un ottimo modo per tenere quella bocca impegnata con altro.» il suo ghigno compiaciuto andò ad allargarsi quando tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e mostrò a Ranmaru la sua rubrica. _Yuki_. «Un nome adorabile, non trovi? Ho preso un po’ di vestiti dall’armadio per fare scena, mi ha aiutato a fare il bucato.»

Ranmaru si limitò a lanciare uno sguardo a Yume, che semplicemente ricambiò l’occhiata, alzando appena le spalle.

“È giovane, dopotutto”, gli mimò con le labbra la donna, accigliando Ranmaru.

“No, è deficiente”, rispose, fulminando il corvino, ora impegnato a passare in rassegna tutti i nomi delle ragazze di cui era riuscito a ottenere il numero tra una serata e l’altra. «In lavanderia alle sei del mattino?»

«È impegnata con l’università.» si accarezzò il labbro inferiore, rimettendosi il cellulare in tasca. «Convive con altre due ragazze, e tutte e tre frequentano il _Bunka Fashion qualcosa_ qui a Tokyo. Posso anche organizzare un’uscita di gruppo, sai? Io, te e Hiroto con loro. Scommetto che anche le sue-»

«Non mi interessa.»

Lo interruppe bruscamente Ranmaru, afferrando una delle buste del compagno e iniziando a frugarci dentro, tirando fuori una felpa e un paio di pantaloni.

«Grazie per i vestiti.» riappoggiò il tutto sul tavolo, dirigendosi verso i bagni.

«Ranmaru, prendi la mia giacca e le chia-»

«Non ce n’è bisogno, Kurou mi ha portato un cambio asciutto.» picchiettò una mano sulla spalla di Satoshi, andando a cambiarsi.

Satoshi lanciò un’occhiata perplessa a sua moglie, spostando poi lo sguardo sul nuovo arrivato, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Ragazzo.»

Kurou fu sul punto di mettersi in piedi e protestare, perché non si ricordava di aver detto qualcosa che avesse potuto far credere a Ranmaru di prendersi la libertà di fregargli i vestiti, ma gli occhi assottigliati dell’anziano, impegnati a squadrarlo, pieni di disappunto, ebbero come sempre l’effetto di farlo stare buono.

Kurou intrecciò le braccia e accavallò una gamba, mettendosi con la schiena ritta contro lo schienale.

«Signore, la vedo in forma oggi…»

«Risparmia le tue false lusinghe per chi ti crede. E leva quelle buste dal mio tavolo prima che ci pensi io!»

« _Tsk_.» Kurou obbedì, appoggiandole per terra.

Fece poi una smorfia e si diresse anche lui in bagno, sorpassando con fare accigliato Satoshi.

Okay che non gli andava a genio, ma poteva quantomeno sforzarsi di non mostrare così apertamente la sua irritante preferenza per Ranmaru.

Alla fin fine in quel posto lavorava sodo quanto lui, e su questo nessuno dei due proprietari poteva avere da ridire.

Quando entrò nei servizi, trovò l’albino intento a infilarsi la sua felpa e scompigliarsi con una mano i capelli, per tentare di asciugare in un modo o nell’altro le punte bagnate. «Quella sta meglio a me.» disse, appoggiandosi di schiena al muro piastrellato, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Sai quanto può fregarmene. Grazie per essere apparso, almeno con dei vestiti asciutti non avrò troppo da discutere.» si concesse uno sbadiglio, premendosi le palpebre con le dita.

Era decisamente stanco.

«Un grazie da Ranny? Mi sento onorato, dovrei segnare questa data sul calendario.»

«Piantala di chiamarmi in quel modo ridicolo, Kurou.» si diede un’ultima occhiata allo specchio e appallottolò i vestiti umidi, lanciandoli al corvino.

«Pensaci tu.»

Un angolo della bocca di Kurou iniziò a tremare, ma si trattenne dal far scemare il suo ghigno apparentemente noncurante.

«I soldi per il favore?»

«Te li darò domani. Per quelli non devi mai preoccuparti, sei l’ultima persona con cui voglio avere qualcosa in sospeso.»

Il ragazzo annuì, soddisfatto di ricevere quella risposta sebbene il tono mal celasse un certo disprezzo.

«Quindi stasera che si fa? Suonate?»

Chiunque fosse abbastanza fortunato, per così dire, da arrivare a conoscere Ranmaru almeno per qualche mese, era ben a conoscenza del fatto che l’albino fosse un tipo alquanto superstizioso.

«Nemmeno per sogno. Avvisa Hiroto e Hisoka e dì loro che rimandiamo a domani, se il tempo migliora.»

«Sai che è una grandissima cavolata evitare di suonare solo perché sta piovendo?»

Ranmaru lo sorpassò senza degnarlo di alcuna risposta, facendo inspirare ed espirare profondamente Kurou, come per calmarsi e trovare una qualsiasi forza interiore che gli permettesse di lasciar correre.

Al solito dovette contattare _lui_ i membri del _suo_ gruppo, mandando un messaggio veloce a Hiroto per avvisarlo della situazione – cosa inutile, tra l’altro, era certo che i due lo avessero già capito.

Lo confermò l’SMS che gli arrivò pochi secondi dopo, da parte del chitarrista.

 

Da – Hiroto

[07:09] Io e Hisocchi ci abbiamo azzeccato~ (*^o^)乂(^-^*)

[07:09] Allora salutacelo, sono sicuro che si terrà occupato con altro per tutta la giornata e non vorrà vederci! Come sempre! (♯｀∧´)

 

Kurou alzò gli occhi al soffitto e lasciò la sua risposta poco prima di andare a vedere se Ranmaru fosse ancora lì.

 

Da - Kurry~

[07:10] Vedi di crescere e piantarla con queste stupide emoticon, non sei una ragazza!

 

Kurou sentì vibrare il cellulare nella tasca, ma preferì evitare di controllare per il momento, immaginando comunque che cosa potesse avergli scritto l’altro.

Ritornò in sala, ma fece in tempo a sentire solo un breve scambio di battute tra Ranmaru, Satoshi e Yume prima che il primo prendesse l’ombrello datogli dall’anziano e uscisse dal locale.

Fece per andargli dietro e chiedergli dove diamine stesse andando sotto la pioggia, ma l’anziano si mise tra lui e la porta, sorridendogli serafico.

«Tu no, ragazzo. Non avrai intenzione di lasciarci completamente soli, vero?»

«Ehi, ehi, calma. Sbaglio o avete appena detto a Ranny che non avete bisogno di nulla e che poteva tranquillamente andarsene? Che diav-» si fermò, riformulando correttamente la domanda. «In che cosa potrei esservi d’aiuto, io?»

Yume lo prese per le spalle, facendolo sobbalzare appena.

«Vedremo, caro. Magari in cucina? Lo posate hanno bisogno di essere lucidate. Approfittiamo un po’ della tua presenza.»

«E-eh?»

Satoshi annuì.

«Giusto! Giusto! Forza, fila in cucina e aiuta questi poveri vecchietti!»

«Tutto questo mi sembra ingiusto! Perché Ranmaru se n’è potuto andare?!» non si trattenne dall’alzare la voce, procedendo comunque tra un’imprecazione e l’altra in cucina: alla fine, per quanto avesse da ridire, non avrebbe potuto permettersi di perdere quel lavoro, quindi si teneva ben lontano dall’oltrepassare il limite con certi atteggiamenti.

L’anziano sospirò e scosse la testa, prendendo dalle mani della moglie la teglia con i biscotti, così da poterli sistemare insieme agli altri prodotti nel caso in cui si fossero presentati dei clienti per fare colazione.

«Ha detto di aver lasciato la scuola, no? Perfetto, ora deve concentrarsi sul lavoro e mettere la testa a posto. Se sono così severo con lui è solo per il suo bene, non per cattiveria. Qualcuno dovrà pur pensarci se ai suoi genitori non pare interessare!» tornò poi dai due amici, sorridendo gentile.

«In ogni caso, dove eravamo rimasti?»

Dalla cucina, Kurou sentì ogni singola parola del suo discorso.

Digrignò i denti, tirò fuori tutte le posate e le appoggiò sopra a un asciugamano disteso sul ripiano, iniziando a strofinarle con uno strofinaccio asciutto per lucidarle come richiesto.

«Nulla di tutto ciò che mi riguarda è affar tuo, vecchiaccio…»

 

§§§§

 

«Doc, se non è un problema, posso passare in clinica? Sono qui vicino, in cinque minuti dovrei essere lì. Loro come stanno? … Mike? Capisco. Vedrò di occuparmene io. A tra poco.»

Ranmaru chiuse la chiamata e rimase per qualche secondo a fissare la schermata nera del suo cellulare prima di rimetterselo in tasca.

Sospirò, impegnato a tenere con l’altra mano il manico dell’ombrello e dedicando proprio a quest’ultimo un’occhiataccia, quasi a volerlo avvertire di fare bene attenzione a non iniziare “acrobazie” strane perché ispirato dal vento.

Accelerò poi il passo.

Dopo che Yume e Satoshi gli avevano assicurato di non aver bisogno di nulla fino all’ora di pranzo, l’albino sapeva di poter passare l’intera mattinata a disposizione nella clinica veterinaria di Odaiba, poco distante dall’ospedale della baia.

Clinica in cui, a quanto sembrava, Mike stava procurando più di un problema.

Sogghignò.

Quel gatto aveva un bel caratterino, forte, testardo e coraggioso, e Ranmaru non poteva non riportare alla mente quella fredda sera di due mesi fa, quando si ritrovò a fronteggiarlo sul retro del Parsley’s.

Ricordava di essere uscito per buttare la pattumiera, e aveva sentito distintamente un debole miagolio provenire da un angolo poco più in là rispetto ai rifiuti.

Aveva seguito i versi dell’animale fino a trovare una micia dal pelo bianco, ma non del tutto immacolato, sdraiata per terra, impegnata a leccarsi una zampa con gli occhi socchiusi.

Ranmaru rimase ad osservarla per svariati secondi, sorpreso dal fatto che non si fosse quantomeno mossa nell’avvertire la sua presenza.

La vide poi aprire di più gli occhi quando alzò il muso verso di lui. Erano grandi, di un tenue azzurro, e presero a squadrarlo con attenzione, senza dare segno di volersi muovere di un solo millimetro.

Miagolò ancora, e Ranmaru lo interpretò come un permesso per accarezzarla.

O meglio, forse come un avvertimento per farlo allontanare.

Ma questo lo capì dopo, quando si ritrovò un altro gatto spuntare agilmente da chissà dove, graffiandolo sul dorso della mano che aveva allungato verso la micia.

Ranmaru la ritrasse di scatto, fulminando il nuovo arrivato.

«Non volevo di certo farle del male, tranquillo.»

L’albino ci parlò normalmente, come se l’animale potesse davvero capirlo.

Alzò le mani in segno di resa, come per dimostrargli che non avrebbe fatto nulla a nessuno dei due, e si sedette per terra, a gambe incrociate.

Il micio dal pelo tigrato lo osservò con sospetto, gli occhi verdi fissi in quelli eterocromatici dell’altro, cercando di capire quali fossero le sue reali intenzioni.

Ma lasciò perdere la presenza del ragazzo quando la compagna sporse appena il capo verso di lui, leccandogli il pelo per attirarne l’attenzione.

Il gatto non abbassò la guardia per quanto riguardava Ranmaru, ma capì quali erano per il momento le sue priorità.

Andò a sdraiarsi al fianco della gatta in modo da tenerla al caldo e farla sentire protetta e al sicuro con la sua sola presenza, il tutto senza perdere mai di vista ogni singolo movimento sospetto da parte dell’albino.

Ranmaru non ricordava di preciso quanto tempo rimase ad osservare quei due, ma fu al freddo abbastanza da arrivare a non sentire più le dita delle mani.

«La tua compagna, mh?» aveva commentato, accennando ad un sorriso.

Poi si era alzato per rientrare, tornando nuovamente da loro con del cibo che potessero apprezzare e del latte, di cui andarono entusiasti.

Un gesto grazie al quale, tra l’altro, riuscì ad acquistare la fiducia dei due gatti, e, per fortuna, dopo svariati approcci, anche la simpatia di quel testone impavido di Mike, che si era rivelato essere un amante dei grattini sul capo.

Mike e Tama, così aveva deciso di chiamarli.

Ma da lì a qualche giorno, nell’osservare più da vicino l’addome di Tama e notare quanto questo fosse rigonfio, dedusse che avrebbe dovuto spremere le meningi per trovare qualche altro nome.

L’ipotesi che Tama potesse essere incinta fu confermata dal dottor Sakagami, dopo le dovute visite alla gatta, lasciando Ranmaru più che spiazzato sul da farsi.

Ignorare lo stato della micia e riportarli nel luogo in cui li aveva trovati, così che la natura seguisse semplicemente il suo corso in chissà quale luogo, era una delle opzioni che l’albino non prese nemmeno in considerazione.

Ma era anche vero che lui, per quanto si fosse affezionato ai due, non poteva in alcun modo prendersene cura.

Era già tanto se riusciva ad arrivare alla fine del mese, occuparsi a dovere di due gatti con i rispettivi cuccioli…

No, quello sarebbe stato impossibile per lui.

Però poi…

 

_«Se ci sono dei problemi, posso occuparmi io di loro fino al momento del parto. Nel frattempo ti consiglio di trovare loro un padrone, qualcuno che se ne possa prendere cura e di cui ti fidi. Non vogliamo che i nostri ragazzi finiscano in pessime mani, giusto?»_

 

… il dottore si era proposto di fare una cosa del genere per loro, e Ranmaru ne era rimasto sinceramente sorpreso, ma non si fidò subito, credendo che l’uomo potesse chiedere una somma di denaro importante per il disturbo o favore, che dir si voglia.

Ma quando gliene aveva fatto parola, il dottor Sakagami si era mostrato quasi offeso da quella accusa.

Aveva poi preso a sventolargli sotto al naso il suo camice bianco, ripetendo più volte che prima di tutto il compito di un medico, sia esso legato alla cura degli animali o degli esseri umani, è quello di pensare al benessere dei suoi pazienti, poi, eventualmente, un pensiero potrebbe cadere sullo stipendio, ma quest’ultimo è di sicuro di minima importanza rispetto a ciò che richiede la vocazione dell’essere medico.

Era un tipo piuttosto tranquillo, uno che si faceva i fatti suoi senza fargli troppe domande sulla sua vita privata, cosa di cui Ranmaru era grato.

A quel pensiero strinse di più il manico dell’ombrello e chiuse l’altra mano a pugno, penetrando con le unghie il palmo della mano, questa leggermente tremante, ma non di certo per il freddo, solo tanta rabbia.

C’era sempre una piccola parte di lui, una voce terribilmente irritante, che non gli permetteva di riporre nell’uomo tutta la fiducia di cui era sicuramente degno.

La detestava, ma non poteva che starla ad ascoltare.

 

_Fa tanto il nobile di cuore, ma a parer mio non te li farà nemmeno vedere quei cuccioli senza prima sganciare qualcosa._

 

L’unica arma che aveva per soffocarla l’aveva lasciata a casa, al sicuro da qualsiasi pericolo che potesse causargli quella dannata giornata grigia, scura e in lacrime.

 

_Dici di detestare tanto la pioggia per quelle idiozie sulla sfiga, ma forse non ti rendi conto del fatto che è il tempo che più ti si addice, Ranmaru._

 

Si morse così forte l’interno della guancia che dopo poco iniziò ad avvertire il sapore ferroso del sangue. Il suo passo si fece sempre più spedito, ma i suoi occhi erano vuoti, non stavano davvero prestando attenzione alla strada.

Il suo sguardo si abbassò sull’asfalto, assente.

Passò davanti alla clinica, ma non se ne accorse.

Continuò a camminare ancora per qualche metro, senza una meta precisa, finendo col scendere dal marciapiede e raggiungere il centro di una corsia.

 

_Perché non dai una tregua a te stesso e a chi ha avuto la sfortuna di conoscerti? Sappiamo entrambi che è una balla quella del voler rimanere in vita solo per dare una mano a sanare quei debiti._

_Non sei utile a nulla e a nessuno, Ranmaru._

_Hai semplicemente paura di morire._

_Ammettilo._

 

«Smettila…»

Il suo cuore iniziò a pompare sangue molto più velocemente.

Si sentiva andare a fuoco.

Non sentì, o forse non volle sentire, i clacson delle auto nella corsia accanto, che cercarono invano di distoglierlo dal suo stato di trance e riportarlo alla realtà.

«Io non ho paura di morire, ma non posso. Non ora…»

 

_E per quale motivo? Non ti senti soddisfatto e vuoi pesare ancora un po’ sulle spalle di quei poveri anziani?_

 

«SMETTILA!»

« _Nyan_.»

Ranmaru sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e poi sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi e trovando Mike seduto in mezzo alla strada, a pochi passi da lui, intento a fissarlo.

«Che ci fai lì?» ci mise un secondo a realizzare dove si trovassero entrambi, a individuare il dottor Sakagami correre verso di loro, urlando di fare attenzione, e insieme a lui un auto, il cui conducente era visibilmente distratto a fare altro per curarsi della strada.

In un attimo ricordò quello che il veterinario gli aveva detto riguardo Mike, su un possibile trauma che poteva aver avuto con le auto, ipotesi nata da come il gatto si era mostrato più di una volta spaventato nel sentire anche solo il rumore dei clacson provenire fuori dalla clinica, tanto da rimanere incapace di muoversi.

Se non fosse intervenuto a breve, quel tizio sarebbe finito per tirarlo sotto.

«Merda!»

Non ci rifletté molto, seguì semplicemente l’istinto, abbandonando in mezzo alla corsia l’ombrello.

 

_Oh sì, fallo, Ranmaru._

 

«Kurosaki-kun!»

 

_Fallo, non ascoltarlo, altrimenti Mike morirà._

 

«Nyan!»

Ranmaru tentò di placare le proteste dell’amico tenendolo stretto contro il suo petto.

Si lasciò graffiare sotto il mento, imprecò tra i denti per il dolore, ma non mollò la presa, attendendo l’impatto con l’auto.

Sarebbe stata una questione di pochi secondi.

«Kurosaki-kun! Santo cielo, stai bene?!»

Ranmaru aprì un occhio e subito dopo fece lo stesso con l’altro, lentamente.

Era ancora vivo? Davvero?

Il dottor Sakagami continuò a scuoterlo per le spalle fino a che Ranmaru non lo rassicurò.

 

_Per questa volta ti è andata bene, ma non preoccuparti, ce ne saranno altre._

 

_“Va’ a farti fottere.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

_This guy is the first of a series of OCs that will be part of the story, hope you will come to like them!_

_Kurou's faceclaim is Seishirou Hiiragi from Owari no Seraph!_


End file.
